


Submit to me...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub, Emotion Play, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Humiliation, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by..., Light Dom/sub, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Swords, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Thoughts, WTF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Mikazuki contemplates what weapons she would turn her her mate (Vergil), his dumb ass of a brother (a.k.a. Dante the asshole), and her son Nero, as well as Sparda (Vergil's father who was rescued from the Underworld while Vergil and Dante were there cutting down the demon tree roots). Was it normal to think these thoughts about ones family? Perhaps not...no definitely not. But whoever said they were a normal family. They never were and they never would be. They were demons and all they wanted was power. What would it feel like to defeat them? To throw them on the ground before her and force them to kneel at her feet. Tell them if they bowed their heads, kissed the ground that she walked on, worshiped her as their queen, she would let them live. Then just as they bowed their head to do just that, she would summon Cosmos and bring it down on them. What would their souls become once they were hers to command? They were hers to shape. They had bowed to her will? What did she now want from them, now that they were subservient to her?





	1. Dante: A Beautiful Fiery Chakram

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me in a dream. I know it sounds kinda weird that I would dream about something like this....but I dreamed that I had somehow defeated Dante and forced him to take on the appearance of a katana. I kno not the appearance that you would think Dante would take but, I'm a katana girl and I've got a huge thing for them...and I have to admit....they really are a turn on for me....they reeeeeeeeeally do it for me. Thus another reason i have the hots for Vergil. Not only does he have the katana though. He's power, grace, poise, sleek, speed, leith, and the katana. So yea there's my reason for my thing for him. But back to the story. Since the dream this popped into my head. So let's kick it and I hope this comes out better on here than in my damn fuzzy dream. The dream was fucking fuzzy as hell and I didn't quite get all of the details cause it was so damn fuzzy. But...I did get the overall fist of it. 'I kicked a strong demons ass and I made his soul into a weapon that will serve me whenever I need it.' So yea. Mikazuki's thoughts are dark when she thinks about this....but these thoughts may be/may not be normal for a demonic family. I don't know...but this would be a what if, if it did happen. This was also inspired by many things. A couple poems that I read I guess that may have given my head the idea. I know there was a fan fic that definitely gave me an idea but I can't remember it...so that might REALLY be what set off my mind last night. I often end up looking at some weapons as well when I write my other fanfics that I will (hopefully) soon be posting on this site and the photos of those weapons also gave my mind ideas I guess as to what the guys should end up as. There may have been some art as well. But what REALLY, REALLY PROBABLY inspired me was the music that I listen to when I sleep. My mind goes nuts when I sleep. Just add in the music I listen to (nothing really crazy just piano cover music) and then it goes haywire with weird ideas and I end up having crazy dreams like this. (Damn you subconscious imagination....damn you to hell and back....)

_*tap tap tap*_

Mikazuki watched the rain patter down against the window that she was sitting next to in Devil May Cry. She liked the rain. She _hated_ the rain. It brought out her darker side...her more _sadistic _side. The part of her that wanted to hurt the people around her. 

_No matter who they were. All friends and family alike._

_*tap tap tap*_

That tapping was starting to wear thin at her patience, meager as it was. Her inner demon growing more and more restless by the moment. She tore her gaze away from the window as her eyes took on a silvery hue. Her demon had awoken within her and was shaking off the chains that she used to keep it held in check. It wasn't entirely free...it would never be, unless Vergil deigned it necessary to release the locks binding the chains with a key only he had.

And if that ever happened...may whatever God that watched over this Earth have mercy on the humans souls. But right now, Mikazuki's demon was growling in her mind. Her gaze focused itself on Dante and she smiled wickedly. Her gaze turned inward on itself as she imagined a scene before herself...

* * *

A throne of silver shined in a moonlit room, shimmering iridescently bright in the ethereal light. Mikazuki was clothed in fine silks and expensive jewels of dark blue and brilliant gold fit for a queen. And before her kneeled Dante, the Legendary Demon Hunter. The youngest Son of Sparda. Tied and trused so he couldn't move, kneeling in supplication.

A smile crossed Mikazuki's lips as she stood and walked down from her throne and over to Dante.

"Oh sweet Dante. You thought yourself a challenge for me. Yet look at you now! All tied and bowed before me. You look so beautiful like this..." she smiled at him.

"Go fuck yourself, Mikazuki! I'll never submit to you!" Dante hissed, baring his teeth and growling low in his throat.

A warning to her for sure, but Mikazuki ignored it and stalked closer, running her hand down the side of his face.

"Aw, now don't be like that Dante..."

She's cut off as Dante snapped his teeth at her hand.

"Mmh, going to be feisty with me, hmm. Well that's fine." Mikazuki hums, then snaps her hand lightning quick into the hair at the back of his head, gripping it hard and yanking his head back so hard and fast that Dante actually hisses in pain.

"I love it when prey resists..." she mutters, ghosting her lips across his throat, "It makes the end game all the more satisfying when I finally get what I want."

Releasing his hair, she pulled away and smiled again. Dante's gaze had become heated, but as soon as he saw that smile, he saw red...literally. His sin devil trigger flew through his body and tried to emerge, but all he received in return was a sharp knife of pain through his body and no transformation.

"Aw, you didn't think that I would let you transform just like that, did you? Naughty thing you are Dante..." Mikazuki cooed to Dante running a hand across his shoulders.

Suddenly Cosmos appeared in her hands and she walked back in front of him. Dante's eyes widened at the sight of the blade in her hands. His pale blue eyes traveled up to hers and noticed that they had a silvery glow to the pale lavender that was normally there.

"Mikazuki...please, don't..." he began softly.

"'Don't' what, Dante?" she asked softly.

Her fingers slid down the edge of the sharp blade gently. Then quicker than Dante could follow, the blade flickered forward then returned to being held against the tips of Mikazuki's fingers. Dante held his breath, waiting for his blood to spill out of his throat and onto the floor...but it never happened. The only thing he felt was a cold chill on his skin. He opened his eyes and found that his beloved leather coat had been shredded along with his shirt. They were both now in tattered pieces littering the floor around him.

"There, much better..." Mikazuki muttered to herself.

She appraised the work she had done. Managing to cut away his coat and shirt without leaving a single mark on him. She smiled to herself, she had gotten ver good over the long years of her life. Walking forward, Mikazuki reached for Dante and he flinched back. Cosmos was quickly flicked forward to press at his throat.

"Don't move, pet. Lest I _actually bleed you._I'd rather keep that pretty skin of yours intact until I do what I originally wanted to, but I will bleed you until you nearly die before hand if you don't behave." she hissed.

Dante froze, barely daring to breathe. Mikazuki was anything but a liar. He didn't want to push her. Pain was a fine, wonderful thing as a demon. But all of them had found that wounds from Cosmos hurt much more than normal ones did. The tip of Cosmos dipped and slid under Dante's chin, tipping it up.

"Are you going to behave for me, pet?" Mikazuki asked.

Dante jerked his head away and spat, "I'm not your pet, Mika."

A deep growl passed Mikazuki's lips and Cosmo's dark blade flashed down then returned to Mikazuki's fingers with bright red blood on it. Dante looked down at his chest. A fine red slash marred it over his left pectoral muscle. He looked up at Mikazuki as she made a satisfied hum. She had slid her fingers through his blood on Cosmos and was admiring it as it stained her fingers.

Then as she caught Dante's gaze, she held it as she slowly slid her blood covered fingers into her mouth. Mikazuki's lips closed around them and she gave a gentle suck, slowly cleaning them of the blood on them, and letting a delighted sigh leave her lips when she pulled her fingers free. She lapped at them a few more times to make sure she had all of the blood off them, then advanced toward Dante. Dante watched her wide-eyed as she kneeled down before him and laid Cosmos next to them. Mikazuki reached up and slid one hand up the back of his neck into the soft hair that resided there and gently tangled her fingers in it.

Her other hand slid itself into place on Dante's cheek and held him firmly. Mikazuki pulled him down into a firm, heated kiss, forcing his mouth open. Dante tried to dominate the kiss, forcing his tongue to tangle with hers, but Mikazuki yanked on his hair forcing a sharp inhale through his nose as she took control and ravaged his mouth. Dante could taste his blood on her. Then Mikazuki pulled away and dipped down to trace her tongue and lips across the line of blood.

The cut had already healed, but it was the blood she was after. Dante tasted so pure to her, so sweet. Mikazuki made a vow to herself. As she broke this man, this sweet protector of the humans, she would savor every drop of blood that she spilled from his soft flesh. Dante had slipped into a trance as Mikazuki gently lapped the blood from his chest, but a harsh bite to the skin drew him back.

"Now, now Dante. Don't go leaving me. I still need you. Don't you want to play?" she asked, his blood staining her lips.

That was it. Something in Dante's head snapped. He tried to lunge forward, but it was not to attack Mikazuki. He wanted the blood on her lips. To share the taste of himself with her.

Mikazuki's hand on his chest stopped him mid-lunge.

"Oh, eager now are we?" she asked, smiling up at him from where she kneeled.

A whine escaped Dante.

"Please..." he whispered softly.

Mikazuki lifted herself back to his lips.

"'Please' what, Dante. I don't speak needy whore. Tell me what you need. What you want. Spell it out for me...word for word." she whispered against his lips before pressing a chaste kiss then pulling away, Dante trying to follow but Mikazuki holding him back with a gentle hand around his throat.

"Dante...talk." she ordered, forcefully.

Another whine escaped Dante and his eyes fluttered closed.

_'That's right Dante. Surrender. Give in to that darkness inside you. Give in just like I was forced to so many years ago. Give in and see just how delicious that darkness can be...'_ Mikazuki thought to herself.

"I want you, Mikazuki. I want you." Dante finally managed to say.

An insane smile stretched itself across Mikazuki's face.

"Are you sure what you want is me? Who I truly am Dante? You of all people know not to judge a person by what they look like on the outside. Do you really want the Mikazuki that lies beneath the surface of this skin? Or do you just want what you see before you?" she asked softly.

Mikazuki stood and backed away, spreading her arms.

"I can give you the woman you see before you. Sweet, gentle, kind Mikazuki. The one that you know and love, Dante. The one that you've worked beside for years now. Do you want her, Dante?

Or do you want what's beneath the surface of that face I always put up? The _real_ Mikazuki. The choice is yours Dante. I give it to you now." she smiled at him, tilting her head down, as if _she _were bowing to _him._

Dante didn't hesitate. He knew what he wanted, what he craved. He had craved it since the day he first met Mikazuki and felt it inside her.

"I want the _real you_ Mikazuki. I've never wanted anything less. Please, let me have you, _all of you_..." he begged.

The insane smile on Mikazuki's face calmed then went blank.

"As you ask, so you shall receive, Dante Son of Sparda." Mikazuki replied, her voice echoing slightly. 

A pair of black feathered wings slowly unfolded from her back, sending a curtain of them fluttering down around them both. Eyes the color of molten silver focused themselves onto Dante's, and hands with skin so pale like alabaster reached for his face.

"Dante...you asked for what was beneath the surface of the other me. What you see now is that." Mikazuki's voice was naught but a whisper as she leaned down.

Her hands slid over the hard planes of his chest, up to the strong column of his neck and rested there. She then pushed her thumbs up under his chin to tilt his head back and lowered her mouth to his throat.

"So soft...so vulnerable...so easy to kill and destroy..." her lips whispered over his skin, before she bit down harshly drawing the blood into her mouth as it flowed.

A surprised, gargled sound left Dante, but Mikazuki held him fast as she lapped languidly at the already healing flesh. Dante's blood was warm, sweet, and had a tang she had never tasted before.

"Oh sweet Dante. I have half a mind to leave you as you are. Just so I can do this over," another bite to his throat, only much smaller, "and over," another bite, "and over again. As many times as I want. Until finally I tire of the taste of your blood and destroy you. But no. You're too _useful _for that."

Mikazuki cleaned up the blood that had flowed down Dante's chest, lapping slowly and languidly across the pale expanse of it. When she was done, she picked up Cosmos, stood and stepped back. Dante, who had been rendered silent and immobile this whole time, was finally able to draw a breath and heave it back out. After a few of those he finally looked up at Mikazuki, eyes a little misty, but focused enough to see her.

"Wh-what are you?" he finally breathed out.

"I'm a demon, just like you Dante. Though I didn't start out as one. I was born an angel. A being a pure light and happiness. Then...my light was corrupted.

My purity tainted and twisted. My wings of white became wings of black. Instead of laughter to sustain me, I find that demon blood does a fine job. But demon _energy _works so much better. Mundus was the one who corrupted me.

So when I saw that you defeated Mundus, I knew that I would have a good source of energy if I was able to ensnare you. If I have to drain you of all your sweet tasting blood...well it's a shame that my fun has to end so soon. But if you _submit to me_, bend to my will and become mine...the drain on your energy will take hundreds of years. A long time for sure, and you have my word I will treat you right. Give me your strength and power, and I will grant you protection as well as a bliss you will find nowhere else Dante.

Love and comfort you have never felt and never will any where else. I will give you _everything. **Pain and pleasure combined. **_I swear to you that." she whispered in his ear, giving a slow lick up the shell of it

A shudder ran it's way through Dante's body. Protection...he's never been protected. He's always had to watch his back, always had to make sure he was on guard to make sure he was never attacked. Comfort...He could never be comforted. Cause he could never trust anyone.

Too many people wanted the bastard spawn of the traitor Sparda dead. And no one could ever love a demon like him. A_ half-breed..._stuck between both sides of his heritage, never belonging to either side...neither being able to accept him. _Pain and pleasure combined...**everything thing that his demon wants...but he can never admit to.**_ Dante's eyes fluttered closed as a shuddering breath was drawn into his body.

_'I can't submit to her. That's not how I am...that's not me. I can't...I can't submit...I won't...I...oh father forgive me...' _thought Dante.

"Yes, Mikazuki. I..." he began.

"Yes, you' what, Dante?" Mikazuki breathed against his ear, voice sweet and soft.

She knew she had won, knew that Dante was hers. She knew he was going to submit. But she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. Hear his honey sweet voice say it.

"Yes, Mikazuki, I submit. I am yours...do with me as you will..." Dante finally finished.

Mikazuki laughed darkly in his ear.

"That's my sweet Dante. All mine now, all mine." she whispered to him.

Her dark wings curled around him and wrapped him in dark feathers as she stood up and drew Cosmos to her hand.

"Although I have promised you pleasure...pain will come first..." she hissed, raising Cosmos high.

She brought it down and a long diagonal line of blood appeared across the whole of Dante's chest. He hissed in a breath through his teeth and threw his head back in pain and pleasure. Then Mikazuki drew another line of blood down his chest in an X to complement the one she made before. Her eyes lit up a brighter silver as she watched the blood slide down Dante's chest. Such a lovely crimson staining the pale of his skin.

His body presenting it so readily for her. Already submitting to her so easily. Mikazuki's mouth began to water at the sight of that blood and she couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched it. Walking slowly to Dante she kneeled down and sealed her lips to his chest, tasting the blood offered by his body and moaning as it coated her tongue.

"Gods Dante, you are so sweet. So beautiful, and all mine." she whispered as she dragged her fingers through the blood on his chest then smeared some across Dante's lips.

"All yours, Mika." he agreed, before taking her fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean of his blood.

"Oh such a good boy, Dante. I didn't even have to..." Mikazuki began.

"Please Mika...please..." Dante whined down to her, his eyes glowing red, begging her silently.

"Dante, you give so freely." Mikazuki smiled to him, "But I am a generous master." 

Mikazuki rose from her knees and slid her hand into the hair at the back of his head. Forcing Dante's head back, she pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, her other hand stroking through the rest of his hair, streaking blood through it. Pulling away with Dante trying to follow, Mikazuki finally freed his arms from his binding and his arms came up to pull Mikazuki against him.

"My you are quite eager now. Arms at your sides, pet." Mikazuki smiled. 

Dante whined at the instructions but lowered his arms.

" Now keep then there and don't move them. Understand?"

Dante nodded his eyes widening as Mikazuki picked up Cosmos. She then walked around behind Dante, and she trailed Cosmos along his skin, not cutting it but leaving a trail of white where the tip of her sword pressed. Cosmos threatening to break skin. 

"Lovely. So lovely Dante. I want more, will you give it to me?" she asked, pressing against his back and wrapping her arms around him, not caring at all about the blood staining the expensive silks on her body.

Dante frantically nodded his head, lost to the pain that his demon was enjoying.

"Yes...anything...a-anything for you...just don't stop...please..." he whined, tilting his head back to press against her.

"Oh sweet Dante. I promised you pleasure, why would I deny you?" she smiled down at him, tipping his head back and leaning down to press her lips to his.

It was a deep, claiming kiss, stealing Dante's breath away as Mikazuki held him against her and continued to plunder his mouth. But soon he began to run out of oxygen and started to struggle against Mikazuki. She merely held him tighter and continued to kiss him. Then without warning, Cosmos came up to Dante's throat and slashed deep.

His blood poured out of the wound onto the ground in front of him as Mikazuki continued to hold his mouth in a kiss, swallowing down his choked cries as well as the blood that flowed into his mouth. When the blood finally slowed Mikazuki pulled away and let Dante fall forward. She licked her lips free of blood as she walked around in front of him and watched as the light left his eyes. She held out her hand and Dante's body shimmered, then glowed, then formed itself into a glowing orb. The orb flew into Mikazuki's hand and she closed her eyes.

"A living Chakram of fire. That's what I want you to be Dante. Become my Chakram..." she whispered.

The glowing orb in her hand pulsed then grew around her into a large chakram, one as large as her body. She admired the intricate designs on the circle of red and silver metal. The delicate silver curves that most likely represented Dante's gorgeous silver hair. And the fiery red metal surrounding the rest representing the fire of his soul as well as the fiery color he always wore. Mikazuki raised the chakram from around her body and swung it around a few times before throwing it forward.

It spun in a quick circle around the room then returned to her hand. She brought it back around her and caressed the side of it lovingly.

"My sweet Dante. My lovely Fiery Chakram. This is how you will stay...until I wish to have you. In whatever way that pleases me. Be it through your blood or your body.

You are mine now Dante. Body, soul, spirit, and mind. You submitted to me and now I own you. _Forever..."_

* * *

A clatter across the room of Devil May Cry snapped Mikazuki out of her thoughts and she shook her head. Seemed like Nero had thrown a book at Dante and it had taken him by surprise for once. He was currently flipped over backwards on the floor grumbling as he righted his chair and stood.

"Hey Mikazuki, you see what your kid just did to me?" Dante asked.

Mikazuki nodded.

"Oh yes, perfectly well, Dante. Maybe your ass should pay attention. If you don't then someone might come along one day and defeat you. Then who knows what might happen to you..." her voice trailed off as she looked back out the Devil May Cry window, focusing on the sound of the rain again.

Dante looked at her, confused by her words.

"Vergil, what the hell is your mate talking about?" he shot over his shoulder to his brother.

"That, Dante, was a warning. Don't let her find you weak. She force you down, break you, and make you submit. And then," Vergil looked up from the book he was reading on the couch, "You will belong to her for the rest of your life. Mind, body, soul, and spirit. And you will _never_ escape. _Not that you would want to though._"

Mikazuki smiled over at them.

"Now, now Vergil love. Don't give them ideas. Don't want them thinking I'm that heartless." 

_ **'When in all actuality I am. All four of you will eventually belong to me. The entire Sparda line will be mine...All in time and soon enough...'** _


	2. Nero: A Living Scythe

_*taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap*_

It was raining again outside, harder this time than it was last time. Mikazuki watched the rain hit the window, the cold outside fogging up the window due to the warmth inside.

_'Damn I really need to stay away from the rain. I love it so much. But it truly makes me far to dangerous.'_

Mikazuki pulled herself away from the window in the front room of Devil May Cry and wandered to the back where there was a training room. Vergil and Nero had decided to train together that day. She slipped inside the training room and took up a seat along the wall and got comfortable. She watched her son, Nero, as he trained with his father. The both of them had forgone their shirts in turn of going with just a set of shorts and bare skin.

Mikazuki's mouth watered as she watched her mate for a few seconds, before she saw him push Nero back and slam him against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Nero slid to the floor and remained there for a second before raising his head and glaring at Vergil.

"What the hell, old man?!" he yelled, swiping a hand across his mouth then pulling it away and looking at it.

Blood was smeared across his hand and he spit more out of his mouth.

"Keep an eye on your opponents movements, Nero. You can't let them get past your guard. You'll end up dead...or worse..." Vergil's voice echoed across the room.

_'Or worse...or worse...or worse...'_

* * *

Mikazuki shook her head and laughed as she stood up and walked to her son. Nero gazed up at her a question in his blue eyes.

"Oh poor boy. Such power, but with no idea how to use it." she whispered to him.

Reaching down she ran her fingers over his cheek, wiping away blood after trailing down to his lips, then wrapped her hand around his throat and lifted him into the air. Choked sounds escaped Nero's lips as his hands came up to claw at Mikazuki's. Mika merely laughed again before tossing him across the room.

"You think you have the strength to match me, _child._ You stand no chance whatsoever. Now get up, I don't want to feel guilty when I kill you." she sneered at him.

"Mom, what is up with you. Why are you doing this?" Nero asked, voice panicky.

"You're weak. Not worthy of being alive. At least in the form you are right now. But have no worries...I'll still keep you around...even if you aren't of my blood, I've become fond enough of you to call you my son." Mikazuki laughed as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself then flung them out.

Large angel wings of black unfurled from her back raining down black feathers. Dark laughter bubbled from Mikazuki's lips as she opened her eyes. They now held a silvery hue that Nero had never seen before. Fear lodged itself into Nero's chest. This was not the mother that he had adopted as his own when she, Dante, Vergil, and Sparda had returned from the Underworld.

This was someone entirely different. 

"Nero..." Mikazuki's voice echoed slightly, "kneel."

Before he knew what he was doing, Nero fell to his knees, his body automatically following her command for some reason. An insane smile spread across Mikazuki's face.

"Very good, my son." she purred.

Walking forward, Mikazuki reached out and cupped Nero's chin in her hand.

"Already the perfect little slave."

"Mom, what the fuck?" Nero spat, jerking away.

_ ***SMACK*** _

"Slaves and _monsters _do not talk to their masters. They don't have moms. They don't have anything. They aren't anyone, unless their master deems them to be." Mikazuki yelled at him.

Nero's jaw dropped as he was stunned into silence. For months now, Mikazuki had told him over and over that he wasn't a monster. That he was more human than demon, and that it was okay to have a devil side just as long as he didn't let it rule him. 

"M-mom..."

Another slap rang through the room.

"_Master, you worthless monster!"_ Mikazuki hissed.

A cruel smirk spread across her face.

"If you want the honor of calling me _'mom'_ again, you will have to earn it." Mikazuki whispered, cupping his chin in her fingers before throwing him back onto the floor.

Nero remained there, trying to figure out what brought about this change in his mother.

"Now, little slave, remove your shirt." Mikazuki instructed.

Nero's celestine eyes snapped to hers, but this seemed to only infuriate Mikazuki. 

"_Slaves_ do not look at their _Masters!_" she snapped, Cosmos appearing in her hand and flicking forward. 

The next thing that Nero knew, the side of his face was burning just below his eye. He cried out and turned away, shielding his face from Mikazuki. Bringing his hand away from his face he looked at it and saw it was covered in blood. 

"Next time you look at me slave, _I'll take your eye as punishment._ Now remove your shirt. Don't make me repeat myself again. That is something I don't like doing. You'll do well to learn that quickly." Mikazuki hissed, raising Cosmos to her fingers and letting two of them trail through Nero's blood.

Humming to herself, she brought her fingers to her lips and gently sampled Nero's blood with a small lick. Then with a pleased sound, she drew them into her mouth and cleaned them, eyes closing slightly. Nero had raised his gaze just enough to see what Mikazuki was doing and as he saw her slip her blood covered fingers into her mouth, he shivered. He heard his demon side whisper to him in his head how utterly beautiful she looked doing that. Almost questioning what she would look like with blood smeared entirely over her lips.

Nero shook his head, cringing away from the thought. That was utterly and entirely disgusting. Enjoying the taste of blood and thinking that someone looked good with it on them.

_'But you can't deny it...'_ his demon whispered again, _'That pale skin...the way she calls you **slave**...**you love it**, **you want it**, **you need it.** That human female isn't enough for you. She can't give you what you want...what you **NEED**.'_

"Shut up..." Nero muttered aloud, pressing his hands to the sides of his head and shaking it.

Mikazuki looked down at him and smirked. 

"Ah, your demon is talking to you I see. What is it saying to you slave? What is it telling you, and please spare me no details. I want to know _everything_." she whispered, slowly kneeling down before him, sliding her hand through the mess of blood that was still on the side of his face.

The cut may have healed, but the blood remained coagulated and smeared on his skin.

"He...it...I..." Nero stuttered out.

"Oh come now, little slave. You can do better than that. You don't have to worry. It's just us here. No one else to hear you.

Tell me what your demon wants. What does it desire." she whispered gently, thumb rubbing gentle circles into his cheek.

"It wants me to...submit...to you...it likes it...liked it when you licked my blood from your fingers, and...and called me...slave and...and monster. It...it enjoyed it. And...and I...I did too..." Nero refused to look Mikazuki in the eye, she was forcing him to face her.

Mikazuki smiled sweetly. 

"Oh you enjoy being demeaned and seeing me take you life essence. You filthy thing." she hissed, throwing him onto his back.

"You think you would enjoy me bleeding you. Enjoy me drawing intricate patterns with my blade in your skin. Watching the blood drip down skin. To cut you over and over until your healing abilities finally can't keep up. Poor thing to think so, but if that's what you want, who am I to deny you?" she smirked down at him.

Standing up, Cosmos flashed to her hand and she stabbed it into his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. 

"But just remember, slave..._you asked for this!" _Mikazuki's voice hissed softly over Nero's form.

Twisting Cosmos, she ripped it out of his shoulder only to plunge it into his other one and do the same. Nero cried out, but didn't pull away. His demon had been right. He did want this. He want to have his blood drawn. 

"Look at you, you little blood slut. It's like your getting off on me hurting you." Mikazuki laughed. 

She ripped Cosmos out of Nero's shoulder then plunged it into his hip. A shrill cry left Nero's lips and he started to reach for Cosmos. 

"Ah ah. No touching." Mikazuki chided, summoning a shimmering black sword and impaling it into Nero's hand, pinning it to the ground. 

"You lost your choice when you told me you wanted to bleed. Now hold still...I'm not done with you..." she laughed, her eyes turning even more silver. 

Ripping Cosmos out of Nero's hip, Mikazuki drew it down Nero's chest, a distant look on her face.

"So, slave, do you want to earn back your title?" she whispered gently. 

Nero nodded his head, a small whimper passing his lips. His eyes flickered up to Cosmos which was hovering in the air above him.

"That's a good boy. I'll let you do just that. Now close your eyes." Mikazuki instructed. 

Nero nodded and closed his eyes waiting for Mikazuki to tell him how to earn back what he wanted. Then suddenly Cosmos plunged itself down into Nero's throat, forcing Nero's eyes open as he tried to figure out what just happened. Mikazuki forced Cosmos all the way through Nero's throat until the golden hilt touched skin. Then swiftly slid it out, allowing the blade to dissipate in a swirl of black before she leaned over him to bring a hand behind his head and tilt it so she could look in his eyes.

"There now, my son. You are once again worthy of that title. The strength you hold will be held by a worthy person for a long, long time. You my son, will serve me until I no longer need you. Sweet Nero, become my Living Scythe." she whispered sweetly to him.

Nero's body shimmered, then glowed. His body became a glowing orb or light before alighting in Mikazuki's hand. After another flash of light, a deadly looking scythe appeared in her hand. A blade at each end curved wickedly both directions, each a midnight blue. The long handle of the scythe was blood red, yet had veins of midnight blue running all over it.

Standing, Mikazuki made a few twirls with the scythe then a few killing strikes with each end of the scythe. 

"Yes, you will serve me well. You will stay with me forever, my beloved son." Mikazuki whispered to the scythe, caressing one of the blades lovingly.

* * *

"Nero, get your ass off the floor and fight back. I swear to Minerva above, if I have to come out there and train with you myself...ooooo boi, you will be a sorry mess by the time I'm done with your ass!" Mikazuki yelled, snapping out of her inner musings, realizing Nero had gotten knocked into the wall again.

"Kid, you might want to get up. She's not kidding about the _'kick your ass'_ part. I've gotten on her bad side Nero. I don't think my pride will ever recover." Dante teased as he walked into the training room.

"Fuck off, old man!" Nero yelled, but got up quickly and squared back off with his father.

_'Shit that boy needs to be taught to fight better...my demon's going to get the better of me one day...Minerva help the boy if that happens...'_

Mikazuki turned away as Nero launched himself at Vergil again. As swords clashed, she shook her head. This place would be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the beginning notes this was all a dream with my god damned subconscious influencing it....(once again subconscious damn you...damn you to hell and back...) but I decided to post it and see if I could get a laugh out of anyone. It's dark I have to admit. And I usually don't write anything like this. Hell this is actually way out of my comfort zone. But to be a good author, you have to try to go out of your comfort zone and try new things. I've never done the blood play stuff. The binding/bondage thing. Humiliation, dom/sub, forcing someone to submit. The dark violent thoughts of actually hurting a person like Mikazuki was thinking about doing. Yea, never done anything like that before. So I thought I would try. I hope it turned out good. Thanx for reading. Comments would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is really appreciated!!  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
